Check Yes, Juliet
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Scott needs to see Allison. -Title based off a We The Kings song-


**Oh jeez, I haven't written for a non slash couple in a while. Wow, I can't even remember the last time. Anyway, here's some Scallison for you guys. It's set during season 2, and I hope y'all like it.**

**Thanks for reading, drop me a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**Bye!**

* * *

It has been three days since Chris Argent threatened Scott with a gun. Since Allison told her father she'd never see Scott again. He can still feel the barrel pressing against his head, can still hear Chris' steady heartbeat, his even breathing. Fast healing or not, Scott is certain he can't survive a bullet to the brain, but he needs to see Allison.

"Oh my God, stop moping," Stiles complains with an over dramatic sigh, throwing a cheeto at Scott's head.

"I'm not moping," Scott grumbles from his bed, still staring at the ceiling, having long since given up on the video game he and Stiles had been playing.

"Yes, you are." Stiles pushes himself up on his knees, resting his chin on the edge of Scott's bed, and asks, "Wanna crank call Derek?"

"No." Scott shakes his head, counting his ceiling tiles again. He sees Stiles open his mouth from the corner of his eye and adds, "I don't want to have pizza delivered to his place again, either."

"Why do you hate me?"

Scott grabs the pillow next to him, hitting Stiles in the head with it. His friend squawks in surprise, flailing, and Scott almost manages a smile.

"Are you trying to brain me?" Stiles demands rubbing the side of his head. Scott doesn't respond, putting the pillow over his face, listening to Stiles mutter, "At least I can get drunk."

The two sit in silence for a few moments, but Stiles, as usual, breaks it. "If you're going to be this boring, here." Something lands on Scott's chest, startling him, and he lowers his pillow to find the keys to Stiles' jeep. He gives his friend a questioning look and Stiles nods towards the window.

"I'll cover for you."

"Thanks man," Scott answers scrambling to his feet, heading towards the window. He stops with one leg out the window, hesitating. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't make me push you off the roof," Stiles answers completely serious and Scott nods, scurrying out of his room.

* * *

He drives ten under the speed limit, avoiding all the roads he knows Stiles' dad patrols, stopping two blocks from Allison's house. Scott stores Stiles' keys in his pocket, shoves the door open, and walks the rest of the way.

He stops underneath Allison's window, making sure he's partially obscured by the bushes, and grabs a handful of pebbles. He throws one as gently as he can, trying very hard not to break her window accidentally, and waits for a response. When she doesn't appear, he throws another, and her light snaps on.

Her windows opens and Allison sticks her head outside, squinting down at Scott. "What are you doing here?" she whispers pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her, her eyes puffy and her hair mussed from sleep. Scott thinks she looks adorable.

"Being spontaneous," he softly answers with a shrug, a sheepish grin on his face. "Are your parents home?"

"No, but they should be back any minute."

"Oh." Scott's smile falters. "I should probably go then."

"Oh, come on." Lydia suddenly appears next to Allison, her eyes narrowed, and says, "Allison, if you don't get down there right now, I'm ending our friendship."

"But…"

"I'll cover for you," Lydia hisses nudging Allison towards the window. "Go."

Allison hesitates for a moment, but finally nods, ducking back inside to get her shoes. She quickly yet carefully climbs onto her roof, using her gymnastics skills to get on the ground.

"Thanks Lydia," she whispers to the redhead. Lydia waves, already heading back inside, closing the window. Allison turns her attention to Scott, taking the hand he offers her, and they begin running.

"Where are we going?" Allison asks curiously, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Wherever you want," Scott answers quietly, grinning at her. "Stiles let me borrow his jeep."

They make it to Stiles' jeep without too much trouble, both releasing their hands to duck inside, and for a brief moment they just sit there, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Scott starts the jeep, breaking the silence, and asks, "Where to?"

Allison is quiet for a few seconds, but finally she grabs Scott's hand and says, "Can we just drive?"

Scott nods, putting the jeep in drive. In that moment, he's willing to go the ends of the earth if it meant he had Allison by his side. He offers her a smile, squeezing her hand, and Allison returned the smile, squeezing his hand back.

"I love you," he says softly leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I love you, too," she immediately responds, returning the kiss. The world could be imploding all around them, and Scott would still have this one perfect moment between them.

They break the kiss, reluctantly separating, and, without letting go of Allison's hand, Scott starts driving. He isn't sure where he's heading, and he knows if either of their parents find out they're screwed, but he can worry about that later.

Much later.


End file.
